


choose to love someone

by Lire_Casander



Series: can you see me holding you right in my arms [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Being Held at Gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: firefighter carlos reyes and ems tk strand have never really gotten along
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: can you see me holding you right in my arms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: 911 Couples Retreat





	choose to love someone

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’ed
> 
> title from _something i said_ by safetysuit
> 
> written for [911 couples retreat challenge](https://911couplesretreat.tumblr.com/), **_day 4: “yes, yes, i am asking you on a date. and yes, i am just as shocked as you are” + au + favorite touch_**

Carlos huffs when he sees TK entering the station ten minutes late, as usual, right when the bell rings. As they gear up, Paul sends a look his way that he chooses to ignore. Paul has been very vocal about how the two of them are playing with fire — what with TK being Captain’s Strand son even though he’s working under Captain Vega’s orders as an EMS, and Carlos just being a cop wannabe turned firefighter — but also how their interactions might be showing some underlying feelings Carlos isn’t ready to accept _yet_. They’ve always been at each other’s throats, always bickering and colliding and fighting. Carlos remembers one memorable moment during a corn silo rescue when TK had foregone Judd’s orders as acting Captain and they almost lost both TK and Marjan due to his hero complex.

Carlos had been _very_ vocal about his thoughts on the matter, reaching as far as to physically push TK when he had dared to speak up after Carlos had called him out on his attitude by deeming him _the coach’s son_. Which, in hindsight, Carlos shouldn’t have even mentioned, as it seemingly was something that irked TK to no end, if his reaction was anything to go by. It should have been a big warning sign that Carlos had been able to tell the exact moment TK’s face fell at the accusations, and how TK had put up a wall to protect himself, but he had chosen to ignore it.

The Captain hadn’t. He had sat them both down and told them in no uncertain terms that they should _make amends_ because they were part of a team and their actions reflected on them as a whole, on how they worked and on the success of their calls. Neither of them had retaliated.

That’s how Carlos found himself getting to know TK better, as they were both stuck working together whenever it was needed for Fire and Medical to join forces — that’s how he learned about TK’s past and his struggle with addiction, and that’s how he’s come to admire the younger EMS.

That’s how Carlos has realized he might be attracted to TK — maybe he’s been from the very first moment he entered the station with his father in an attempt to rebuild what was once lost. And maybe he’s imagining things — or Paul’s getting in his head — but he has started thinking TK might be interested, too.

But Carlos has never mustered up the courage to say anything, always finding excuses to give Paul whenever he brings up the issue — he thinks he’s got time.

Until it is almost too late.

All hell breaks loose at a call both Fire and EMS have been dispatched to — a guy who’s found himself cornered holds the EMS team at gunpoint while the rest of them are forced to watch and remain still while the Police surround them, waiting for the perfect moment.

That almost _too late_ breaks Carlos when he watches TK playing the hero and earning himself a blow to the head that allows the cops to reduce the armed man. There’s no turning point from that moment, at least not for Carlos.

“TK!” he exclaims from behind Captain Strand, unable to stop himself. He rushes toward TK, catching him as he begins to fall. “Hey, I’ve got you, you’ll be okay.”

From then on, everything’s a blur in his mind — the ride to the hospital, the doctors, the team piling on the waiting room, until he’s being ushered into TK’s room.

“Don’t you ever pull a stunt like this one ever again, Strand,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. “Not before I get a chance to ask you out for—” He trails off when he notices the frown on TK’s forehead. “Yes, yes, I am asking you on a date,” Carlos tries to explain, even though he doesn’t understand it himself. “And yes, I am just as shocked as you are.”

“I am quite shocked, to be honest,” TK admits. “But not enough shocked to refuse a date with the hottest firefighter in the whole house.”

“The hottest, huh?” Carlos teases him, but he’s already taking a step forward, hovering over TK but not touching him yet.

“I don’t count, I’m EMS,” TK continues, smug and daring.

Carlos finally allows himself to lean in and touch TK exactly how he’s wanted to since the heartbreaking realization that he was _almost_ robbed of the possibility — fingers cupping his neck, the softest touch alighting goosebumps in its wake — before he whispers, “I was so scared, TK. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“I’m right here,” TK mutters back. They’re both suddenly shy, swaying together as they dance around the words choking them. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You almost did.”

TK leans forward, arms surrounding Carlos’ waist, his face nuzzling Carlos’ neck as he tries to fuse them together.

Carlos decides against believing the worst when he has TK in his arms for the first time, feeling like he belongs there, feeling like they are made for each other, and instead he drops a kiss on top of TK’s unruly hair. “I’m not going to let you go anytime soon.”

“Is that a threat, Firefighter Reyes?”

“It’s a promise, EMS Strand.”

“It’d better be.”

Carlos hums in response, tightening his grip on TK and starting to make good on that promise.


End file.
